Some computing devices, particularly portable computing devices, have tactile button interfaces. In such computing devices, the feel of the tactile button can greatly impact a user's perception of the quality of the computing device as a whole. For example, if the tactile button is too loose or too tight when actuated by a user, the user may perceive the computing device as poorly or cheaply manufactured.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.